


Dream

by ShirosMissingBicep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Fanart, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosMissingBicep/pseuds/ShirosMissingBicep
Summary: Mikasa had a dream last night.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [Ask-Secretrivamika's](http://ask-secretrivamika.tumblr.com/) art called [ Dream ](http://ask-secretrivamika.tumblr.com/post/175753207187/dream/)!!

Mikasa woke with a slight start, realizing that her dream, all on its own, had pulled her from her sleep. Her cheeks felt warm, and the area between her legs felt warmer. Swallowing, she glanced over to Levi, sleeping peacefully, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other over his stomach. Sun was barely hitting the horizon, and she could see the faintest details of his body, though most of it was covered by the sheet.

Getting her bearings, Mikasa stood and went out to their shared kitchen, putting on tea while attempting to calm down before changing into fresh clothing.

It didn’t really work. Thirty minutes later, changed into fresh clothes, she’s still aroused beyond belief. Hell, she couldn’t even remember half of her dream. Her mind crossed with images of Levi’s fingers gripping her hips and thighs, kissing her chest and stomach, moving lower till his lips and tongue moved only to please her.

Taking the tea off the stove, she moved back into the bedroom, pulling off the loose shorts and t-shirt, leaving her in only the undergarments she had changed into.

He still slept comfortably, arm moved away from his eyes to rest above his head against the pillow. Levi grumbled when Mikasa took the plunge to sit down, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss his lips. “Are you asleep?”

A deep breath, his eyes blinked open slightly as his hands met her waist, feeling lazily. Low hums pulled from his lips, interested in what was happening. “I was. Until you asked.”

“Sorry… I had this dream.” Mikasa started, pulling him into a quick kiss before pulling back a bit to meet his gaze. His hands slid down, toying with hem of her panties. Levi’s tongue peeked out from his lips, wetting them as he let out a soft grunt of approval. Mikasa smirked when his hands dipped lower, groping her ass generously. “Wanna take a guess about what it was?”

Her feet kicked the sheet down until they were only covering Levi’s lower legs, her sex pressing against the slight bulge of his boxers. Levi chuckled softly, voice raspy and deep from having just woken up. “Considering the lack of clothes, the position we’re in… I think I’ve got it figured out well enough.”

Levi’s lips met hers, with more fervor than before as his hands moved to pull her thighs. She slid up, slightly, it becoming a bit easier to share a deep kiss. Mikasa pulled back, their lips sliding softly against one another as she whispered, “Yeah… Help me with it?”

His hands were quick to push the soft panties down, both of them working to get the article off as swiftly as possible. The same treatment was provided for his boxers, his length now standing full and flushed with interest and arousal.

Levi sat up, then, their lips joined in a bruising, needy kiss as his hands worked with deft familiarity to unclip her bra. She moaned when his hands slid up her sides and around to her bare chest, cupping both of her breasts in his hands. The rough texture of his palms, something she had grown to love about his touch, caused her to gasp softly against his lips. Mikasa’s his rolled down, feeling his hardened cock rub against her lips, spreading the wetness there.

“Fuck.” He hissed between them, one hand slinking down and pressing fingertips through the shortly trimmed hair and lips to rub against her clit. A sigh of pleasure left her lips, toes flexing against the sheets. “You’re soaking wet, Mika.”

“You’re the worst.” She groaned, hips pushing forward softly as her one hand gripped his hair, the other moving to hold his wrist tight to keep it there. “Don’t stop.”

Levi moaned against her, kissing over her collarbones and neck, sucking deep purpling marks into her pale skin. His fingers worked slow circles against the bundle of nerves, making her breath and heart pick up in speed. She grasped at his wrist tighter, tugging slightly in an attempt to make him go faster, to no avail. “Levi…”

He smirked against her chest, nipping at where the flesh began to curve up for her breast. “What, Mikasa?”

“You’re horrible.” She hissed, hand moving from his wrist to take his hard length in hand. She could feel it twitch in her fist, wanting and desperate, even if Levi didn’t show it on his face. “I want more. You  _said_ you would help.”

“Mm.” He hummed, lips parting when she stroked him a few times, slow and in time with his hand moving against her clit. “You’re still on that stuff Hanji gave you, right?”

She nodded, her own lips working steadily down his neck, biting softly at the flesh between his neck and shoulder. He hissed in response when her teeth dug in a bit farther, the hand now pressed to the small of her back scratching slightly as he clutched her hip. “Should use a condom just to be safe.”

Levi hummed affirmatively, pulling away, just enough to reach over into the bedside table and pull out the small, clear packaging. Mikasa huffed when the slow touches left her body, but watched intently while Levi get ready. He opened the small packet slowly, rolling the rubber on to himself and the coating himself with a small amount of lube to be safe. Mikasa normally stayed wet enough, but with a bit less foreplay than usual, he figured she would appreciate it.

Once prepared, Mikasa lifted up and Levi guided himself to her entrance, letting out a shaky breath when she sunk down on top of him. One of his hands moved back, pressing against the bedspread to support him, the other grasping at her hip. Their eyes met, cheeks flushed, the sunlight pouring in and making both of them glow with orange morning light.

Mikasa rolled her hips, gasping softly at the full, stretched feeling as she continued. Their eye contact broke when her eyes rolled slightly, falling closed as she began a steady pace. Soft moans, gasps, and whispered pleas filled the room as they rocked together. Levi’s hand groped her breasts and guided her movement, hips meeting her pace from time to time.

It didn’t take long before Mikasa reached forward and began to rub at her clit eagerly, moving a bit fast, bouncing atop Levi, moaning out her pleasure. “Oh, fuck. Fuck, Levi.  _Harder_.”

“Fuck, fuck, okay, hold on.” He growled, pushing her pointedly, letting her get off of him. Levi guided her down onto the bed, cheek pressed against the pillow. He grabbed the other pillow, pushing it under her stomach. He grabbed one of her hands and pushed it down underneath her as he settled between her legs. “Touch yourself, Mika.”

She moaned at the way he spoke, filthy and unashamed in the deep tone. With excitement, she rubbed her clit in quick, firm circles. She gripped at the sheets when she felt one of his hands pressed between her shoulder blades, the other guiding his cock back inside of her. He filled her to the hilt with a grunt, hand sliding up to hold her by the nape.

“Beg.”

A whimper left her throat, pressing back against him, but the position left not room for movement. “Please, fuck me. Levi, I need to be fucked. Please, please…”

Levi smirked, even though Mikasa couldn’t see, she knew he approved by the way his hips pulled back, then snapped forward, starting a slow, but hard pace. Every time his cock rushed back inside, she let out a cry, fingers working fast against her clit. He kept that pace for a time, thought not for long.

Soon, she found herself with crossed eyes, biting at the pillow as he fucked into her a bruising pace. His stamina always amazed her in these situations, even if hers met similar heights. “Oh-h, God, Le- _Levi_!”

“You close, baby?” He responded, using the pet name that rarely made it past his lips. His grip on her nape tightened. “Come when you want…  _Fuck_ , you’re so tight right now.”

With a whispered ‘shit’, he leaned down and wrapped his arm down underneath her, her neck resting in the crook of his arm as he lifted. Her back bent as she settled to supporting herself with both arms and pulling her legs up beneath herself. Levi reached around and began to rub at her clit, firm and fast, his pace picking back up to the bruising speed while his other hand moved up to tangle into her hair, pulling tight.

Mikasa went silent, jaw dropped and face pinched as he muscles quaked. The sounds of skin slapping skin, mixed with squelching and heavy breathing left her dizzy, the heat building high in her gut, so ready to burst. She teetered on the edge right as she found her voice, letting out a rough moan, mixed with the pleading words. “O-Oh, fu-fuck!  _Don’t stop, pl-please don’t stop, yes_!”

She met her climax, hard and intense, Levi releasing her hair and allowing her upper body to curl down into the bed sheets, toes curling and muscles going taut. He slowly dropped the pace, bring her down from the intense orgasm steadily without a care for his finish just yet. His hand rubbed against her spine, soft praises leaving his lips as he removed any touch from her sex, pulling out carefully.

In time, Mikasa lifted up a bit, panting still and covered with a soft sheen of sweat. A soft laugh left her lips, licking them as she gathered words together. “Holy shit.”

Levi laughed softly, moving up beside her and pressing a kiss to her temple before falling back against the bed. “Good?”

“Better than good.” She hummed, kissing him quickly. Mikasa pulled back, looking down to see his still hard cock resting against his stomach. She smirked, hand sliding down his chest and stomach, pulling the condom off and tossing it in the small bin next to the bed.

“And  _now_ , it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
